orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly-Folk
Common Knowledge The Butterfly-Folk originate on the Fera Isles on a singular island with four principal cultures and societies based around the seasonal climates. The countries on this island are known to be the Summer Court, the Winter Court, the Fall Court, the Spring Court, and the Fringes. Residence Each Court has a climate to match the season for which it's named--e.g. Summer Court is hot and sunny, Fall and Spring Courts range between warm and cool, and Winter Court is cold and snowy. Summer is relatively flat, Spring and Fall are hilly, and Winter has mountains and forests. Rivers criss-cross the island between the sea and lakes. Buildings are made from lumber and/or stone, and tall ceilings (10 feet or higher) are preferred. In recent years the Spring Court has fallen and its former lands are under the Summer Court's control; its climate is adjusted accordingly but its topography did not change. Similarly, the Winter Court currently has a fall-like climate due to recent events; however, measures to restore the wintry climate are being researched. Biology Butterfly-kin live to be about 300 years old. A Butterfly-kin ages 3 times more slowly than a human does. They are fully mature at 30 years old and their gestation time is 13 months. The Physical Appearances of each Butterfly-folk revolve around what society they were born into. The list of their features is as follows. Spring Court Appearance: Their Fae influence results in them being able to grow leaves, flowers, and grasses. The common colour schemes for Spring Court Butterfly-folk is anything cheerful and fun or pastels. Their skin colour is light and their wing colour is either pink or purple. Their hair colour is varied and maybe a mix of very vibrant colours. Their eye colour can range greatly but is most often different shades of Blue, Green, Pink or Purple. Summer Court Appearance: Their Fae influence results in them glowing as if the very sun is within them and they are very warm to the touch. The common colour schemes for Summer Court Butterfly-folk is anything that is bright or rich or very saturated. Their skin ranges from light skinned to tanned and they tan easily and well no matter what the base colour. Their wing are bold and bright oranges, reds and yellows along with their hair being bright blonde or bright reds. Their eye colour also reflects their connection to warmth as they are often red, orange, yellow or occasionally bright brown. Fall Court Appearance: Their Fae influence results in them having red or golden skin tones and being able to grow brown, golden and red leaves. The common colours for Fall Court Butterfly-folk is anything that is red, gold, brown or has a muted colour scheme. Their skin colour is red or golden while their wings are brown, muted yellows and reds. Their hair is either brown with a green tint or red and a golden tint. Their eyes reflect the colours of autumn and are most often brown or hazel with a tint of green. Winter Court Appearance: Their Fae influence results in them covered in ice or frost and are cold to the touch. Winter Court Butterfly-folk are associated with anything that is shades of blues, purples, whites, grays and blacks. Their skin is as pale as one can be without being white, and they do not tan well. Their wing color is therefore white or light blue. Their hair follows the colour scheme and is blonde, white, blue, or occasionally shades of brown, and rarely black. Eye color is most often blue, sometimes gray or blue-green, rarely full green and very rarely brown. Eye Markings Butterfly-kin are born with magically shifting facial markings that denote the person's societal status/profession. A person is born with markings for "child of -parent's status-" and the markings shift once they are settled into a profession/occupation in adulthood. Birth/Maturity Stages: (Human equivalence is bracketed for ease of use.) Baby: birth to 6 years old to 2 years old * The Wings of the Butterfly-Folk develop. Toddler: 6 to 12 years old to 4 years old * The Butterfly-folk learns to walk and fly. Child: 12 to 30 years old to 10 years old Pre-teen: 30 to 40 years old to 13.3 years old Teenager: 40 to 55 years old to 18.3 years old Young Adult: 55 to 90 years old to 30 years old Adult: 90 to 130 years old to 43.3 years old Middle-aged Adult: 130 to 200 years old to 66.7 years old Elderly Adult: 200 to 280 years old to 93.3 years old Over Elders: 280+ years old years old * This is nearing the end point of their life expectancy barring magical or undeath means. Religion/Culture For Butterfly-Folk, marriage is common in their 70s. Butterfly-Folk interact for trade and particular religious celebrations, however, mixed-Court relationships are grounds for being outcast. Half-Court Butterfly-folk are ostracized and live in the Fringes alongside traitors, criminals and other outcasts rather than in main towns of the Courts. Gods and Great Ones: Butterfly-folk believe that in Seven Gods: God of the Earth, Goddess of the Moon, God of the Sun (all of whom are rulers over their specific domains rather than the earth, moon, and sun themselves), and the four Wind Gods (who are the winds themselves)--one for each cardinal direction. Butterfly-folk believe that they were created by the winds themselves. All venerate the four Great Ones, who were sent by the Wind Gods to deliver knowledge. Wings: Butterfly-folk believe that the ability to fly is a gift from the Wind Gods. Wings are held sacred and believed to be connected to the soul. It is the ultimate sign of defeat if a Butterfly-folk’s wings are removed. If one loses their wings, then their soul has left their body, and thus they will die. If they somehow survive, then they are soulless, and therefore, they are without any positive qualities; they are expected to be insane, merciless, and bloodthirsty. this to the symbolic and emotional meanings of the heart. When wingless Butterflies do die, they will aimlessly wander the afterlife for all eternity. Some believe that it is sacrilegious to believe that a Butterfly can survive with their wings at all. Even more sacrilegious is to believe that the wings are not connected with the soul at all; this belief is held by most followers of the religion. History 20 years ago the Summer Court failed to invade the Winter Court due to the intervention of the Fall Court. Further/Related Information -Fae Category:Playable Races